Marie
Marie (マリア, Maria) is one of the main protagonists in Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure. She is a young violinist of seventeen who accompanies Raphael because of the marking on her violin being identical to the one on the coin Raphael's father left him and the Bracelet of Tiamat. Appearance Marie has long blonde hair that is kept clipped back. The hair clip has the shape of a crescent moon on it. She has blue eyes and is fair skinned. Marie wears a light blue dress with white ruffles and a light pink bow at the collar. She has a white cardigan with the sleeves reaching just past the elbows and a white undershirt. Marie also sports navy blue ankle length pants and light blue and white flats. Personality Marie is very kind. She enjoys bringing help to all the people who need it. She's very friendly and reliable; secrets are well kept, with her. She's always quiet, and honest. Last but not least, she's comprehensive, full of joy, and can trust person without many difficulties. Quotes "It was the only thing my mother left me... A violin, with a music sheet: Moon Princess." Marie explaining her situation during her first meet with Raphael. "-Now, play Moon Princess ! -Never ! I'd rather die!" Marie talking with Napoleon. "My mother's fine...do you know what the constable told me?" Marie joining at Raphael in the Hanging Gardens. Ranking Quotes At the end of a minigame in Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure, Marie says one of the quotes below depending on her rank. *Rank A: "Yahoo, I did it!" *Rank B: "Not bad at all!" *Rank C: "Well, OK!" *Rank D: "I did it... right?" *Rank E: "Oooh... awkward." If a player gets Rank E in one of her minigames, Marie keeps her hands on her back (as opposed to her better gestures), swings her body left and right, puts her legs together and looks at the ground in embarrassment as she says the quote. Trivia * By saying "I did it!", Marie may be referring to how Raphael had told her that angels would appear if she played the violin right. Interestingly, she says this phrase in both her Rank A and Rank D quotes. When she gets Rank D, however, she is much less certain about whether she "did it" or not - hence her quote "I did it... right?". This is supported by the fact that angels start appearing around Marie only if the player reaches Rank B or better in her minigame. * Marie and Inspector Vergier are the only characters not to smile during their Rank C poses. Instead of smiling, Marie looks rather thoughtful if she gets Rank C. The reason for this could be that Rank C still isn't enough for angels to appear around her during the minigame. * A character called Maria from another SEGA game, called Sonic the Hedgehog, has a similar design. * She is from Babylonian descent. Category:Major Characters Category:Emperor's Treasure Characters Category:Characters